In general, cardiopulmonary resuscitation is a procedure to resuscitate a victim who has slowed or stopped cardiopulmonary function by restoring the cardiopulmonary function. With respect to typical respiratory failure or apnea, a rescuer checks responsiveness, opens an airway, performs artificial ventilation, and provides cardiac massage to recover a cardiac function. In detail, the rescuer checks responsiveness by tapping shoulders of the victim, and opens the airway. The airway is a respiratory track including a nasal cavity, an oral cavity, a pharynx, a larynx, bronchi, and lungs. When cardiac arrest or apnea happens, muscle tension of a tongue decreases and the tongue blocks a pharyngeal area, which results in airway obstruction. Airway obstruction often results from consciousness disorder after cardiac arrest, apnea, head injury, or stroke happens.
In another example, the airway is obstructed by vomitus. To open the airway, the rescuer checks whether foreign materials such as vomitus are in the oral cavity and removes the materials. When the materials are removed, the rescuer lifts the neck with one hand, and tilts the head back by pressing the head with the other hand on the forehead. When the airway is opened, the rescuer checks whether the victim is breathing. If the victim is not breathing, the rescuer performs artificial ventilation as follows. Artificial ventilation refers to a procedure to artificially recover the function of the lungs to maintain normal respiration in case of suspended animation in which the victim is not breathing while the heart is still beating after drowning, poisoning, or bleeding.
Artificial ventilation as a first aid includes a method in which the rescuer exhales air into the lungs of the victim, and a method in which the rescuer compresses a chest of the victim with the hands of the rescuer to aid inhalation and exhalation. The most typical example of the air exhaling method is mouth-to-mouth resuscitation that inflates the lungs of the victim with the air exhaled thereinto through mouth-to-mouth contact.
In case of cardiac arrest after falling, electric shock, or poisoning, artificial ventilation is performed to recover the cardiac function. In detail, the rescuer pushes sterna of the victim down toward spine of the victim at least 5 cm to compress the heart to eject blood, which is called closed-chest cardiac massage. Closed-chest cardiac massage is generally referred to as cardiac massage. The rescuer initiates cardiac massage, opens the airway, and checks whether the victim is breathing. In case of apnea, the rescuer performs artificial ventilation. Such cardiopulmonary resuscitation is performed on a human body, and thus it is difficult for a performer or trainee to practice cardiopulmonary resuscitation repeatedly.
On this account, mannequins provided shapes of human bodies have been introduced. However, when performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation on a mannequin, it is difficult to know whether the heart beats at a safe rate, whether the compression depth is proper, or whether the compression rate is proper. Thus, the trainee only repeats compression without knowing whether the compression is being properly performed.
Accordingly, a mannequin that helps a trainee to understand a principle of a heartbeat and to intuitively recognize that blood of the mannequin is ejected and flows into a brain, thereby providing an effect analogous to performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation on a human body needs to be developed.